If Hiei and Yukina Acted Like Normal Siblings
by HieiYYH
Summary: Basically the title, and if Yukina knew the truth, of course.
1. Chapter 1

_*And if Yukina knew the truth._

* * *

"About time you came to rescue me," Yukina said as Hiei finished punching out Tarukane, "I thought you'd never come."

Hiei replied as he dropped his dead body, "Finding you wasn't exactly easy. This compound is miles away from other humans. What did he do to you?"

"You shouldn't know," she replied as she hid her burn, "it'll only make you hate him more and I don't want that."

" _Tell me_ ," he insisted.

 _He'll be so mad,_ she thought nervously. Instead, she started fake crying and said, "The truth is, I don't want to remember! It was all so awful!" She burried her face into his shoulder.

Shocked, Hiei said, "Wait, you don't have to cry about it. I won't ask again, alright? I don't want you crying over him anymore. He's too worthless for that." _Koenma better make sure he goes to hell,_ he thought.

* * *

"What did you do to your arm?!" Yukina demanded before Hiei could walk away from her into the forest.

"It's just a burn," he lied, "nothing like I haven't done to myself before. Don't worry about it." He flinched in pain.

She said, "That much worse than the burns you've accidentally given yourself in the past. Here." She walked up to him and started healing it. "You should be more careful."

"I can't afford to," he replied, "Toguro is going to kill us all if I don't get stronger."

Yukina asked, "Getting stronger means doing this to yourself?"

"It helps," he said, "yes." She narrowed her eyes at him.

* * *

"There's only one more egg roll," Kuwabara complained. Yukina and Hiei looked at each other before simultatiously grabbing it. "Hey!" Kuwabara shouted.

"You should have grabbed it when you had the chance," Hiei said, then looked at Yukina, "let go."

She said, "No, I want to have the last one!"

Kurama asked, "Why don't you cut it in half?"

Hiei grabbed his sword with his right hand and sliced the egg roll down the middle before Yukina could blink. "Hey!" she said, "you could have cut off my hand!"

"As if I'd ever be so inaccurate," he replied, then ate the egg roll in one bite.


	2. Chapter 2

_*Back by popular demand!_

* * *

"What a creepy and gross looking insect," Yukina said as she examined the giant demon bug Hiei just killed.

"This is how they look in demon world," he explained, "don't you remember?"

"No," she said, "they don't have bugs in ice world. It's far too cold for them and that's the way I like it."

Hiei said, "Careful or it'll get you!" He threw the bug corpse at her.

She screamed and got it off of her, "Ew! Hiei you're so gross!" She shot ice at him.

"Ah, dammit!" he shouted, "Frost bite! That hurts you know." He rubbed his face where she shot him with an icy blast.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, "Here, let me heal it."

He pushed her away and said, "Don't touch me. You've done enough."

"It's your own fault!" she said, "What kind of brother throws a dead bug at his sister? Stop moving." She healed his face.

* * *

"I can't believe you're leaving," Yukina said angrily as the tunnel behind them grew in size for Yusuke's departure.

Hiei said, "I don't belong in this world."

"You think you belong over there?" she asked, "Even I've heard how crazy Mukuro can get. You'll die if you go over there and I don't want that."

"So this is about what _you_ want?" he asked.

"That's not what I meant," she said hastily.

He replied, "It's what you said, which means it's exactly what you mean."

She said, "Stop twisting my words around. What am I supposed to do if you die in demon world?"

"Move on with your life," he answered.

She hugged him before he left and said, "Don't die Hiei, please."

He hugged her back and whispered, "I'm not making any promises since if I break them I know it'll make you cry."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Hiei asked as Yukina approached him.

"I came to see what all of the fuss is about," she replied, "I heard Raizen died but a war didn't break out. That's awesome! And you didn't die!"

"Is this her?" Mukuro asked as she suddenly came up from behind Hiei, "So you're Yukina, and he did die by the way. Don't worry, I brought him back and he's good as new now." She walked away.

Yukina glared at Hiei and said, "What?!"

He growled and said, "She didn't have to say anything."

She hugged him and said, "Well at least you're okay now. Don't die in the arena!"

"I told you-" he started.

She pulled away from him. "Make your promise and if you break it you deserve to see me cry," she said coldly.

He glared at her and said, "I promise I won't die in the arena."


End file.
